1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe which can transmit an ultrasonic vibration along a longitudinal axis from a proximal direction toward a distal direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
The specification of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0021065 discloses an ultrasonic probe extending along a longitudinal axis. The ultrasonic probe is configured to transmit an ultrasonic vibration, which is caused by an ultrasonic vibrator (ultrasonic transducer) as an ultrasonic generator, from a proximal direction toward a distal direction along a longitudinal axis. A distal treatment section which is configured to treat a treatment object such as living tissue is provided to (at) a distal end portion of the ultrasonic probe. As the ultrasonic vibration is transmitted to the distal treatment section, the treatment object is resected by the distal treatment section. Further, a suction passage is formed inside the ultrasonic probe with extending along the longitudinal axis from the distal end portion toward the proximal direction. The resected treatment object is suctioned through the suction passage.